


A Person In Charge

by rmartin



Series: first order. [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Injured Armitage Hux, M/M, Married Couple, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Rescue Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 20:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18698389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rmartin/pseuds/rmartin
Summary: It seems that Hux's personal life isn't that well known among the crew of the Finalizer. Even the people closest to him aren't aware of his husband. A big reveal comes when Hux's mission goes wrong and Ren is forced to come and rescue him.





	A Person In Charge

**Author's Note:**

> I got an idea to write this morning and I just couldn't stop thinking about it so I made some married Kylux! Now I kind of want to write some sequel to this fic. Hm, don't know. Anyways, thank you all for reading :)

Hux groaned despite not wanting to make a sound when the next punch managed to hit him into the center of his chest. His knees buckled underneath him and while he was desperately coughing and gasping for air, Skkad had evidently enough of playing games and Hux heard the faint sound of the opening door and when he glanced to the side, he noticed as three figures came in. He couldn't recognize their features for their faces were covered by black masks but he could tell what the reason why they came here was.

The two of them moved to stand further in the back of the room but the tallest of those men came closer to Skkad and crossed his hands behind his back. Hux bared his teeth and lunged forward at the smuggler when he came closer. Skkad easily grabbed his forearms and punched him again. This time Hux felt as the impact made him turn his head to the side. Blood filled insides of his mouth and he was forced to gulp it down when Skkad grabbed his face and pressed his palm against Hux's lips. “I thought you were smarter than that,” Skkad tutted. He was a short man of forty, known for his ruthless nature. And while the First Order usually rewarded such trait, Hux wasn't in a very rewarding mood at the moment. He's been beaten and bruised and the last strength he had came from the hatred he felt towards this man. He wished to claw his eyes out and repeatedly pull the trigger of his blaster just to see how crimson Skkad's blood actually was.

“The Order will find you,” Hux promised. “You will pay for this.”

Skkad sighed. “It's nice that you believe that the Order will waste their time on hunting me down. One lost man is not the end of the world, right? I like you – if I had more time I would enjoy you more. I've never slept with a redhead before.” He paused and then grinned. “Tell me, is your hair red between your legs too?”

Hux snarled. His cheeks were flushed red. _Ren will kill you,_ he thought. _He will tear you apart with his bare hands._

The mission was a failure; Hux miscounted and the negotiations quickly turned into a hostage situation with two of Hux's Lieutenants dead and him being kept only for the sake of the information. He knew that death could be considered only as luck. If Skkad had more time, he would certainly fulfill his promises and not only try to fuck Hux, he would break every single bone in Hux's body to get his hands on anything he could later sell – and in the end, Hux would be sold too. Probably like some kind of a whore. Hux understood that from the implication of his hair color being exotic enough for Skkad to desire him. And yet, despite all the misery and rage Hux felt, he couldn't help but wonder where Ren was. He lost all the contact with his husband two days ago when Ren's ship started to multifunction but it was nothing unusual. It happened fairly often when Ren and his Knights were on a mission in the darkest corners of the galaxy.

Hux naively wished for Ren to come and save him. It was stupid – not only was Ren meant to arrive on  _the Finalizer_ tomorrow but Hux was also sure that his mission wasn't entirely completed. After that he was meant to officially take up on his co-commanding role with Hux aboard of _the Finalizer_ according to Snoke's wishes. To Hux it seemed that Ren wouldn't have to share his command with anybody now. It felt disappointing though. To be this close to his husband and yet unable to reach him.

Hux jumped when he felt as Skkad's hand landed on his shoulder. Shivers ran down his spine and when he caught a glimpse of the blaster, he was convinced he was going to die. He was wrong. Skkad just smiled and patted Hux's cheek. “We had a lovely conversation, General,” he winked. “But I believe it's time for us to part.” Then he motioned the big man standing by his side to come closer. Hux felt as he was hauled up and a pair of hands held him in place. “Be a good boy and don't scream,” Skkad told him and Hux growled. “It'll be over quickly.”

He took a step back and nodded. “Why are you doing this?” Hux asked suddenly. Skkad blinked and then started to laugh. The man situated behind Hux placed his hands on Hux's hips. Hux didn't jerk away this time but he didn't feel comfortable either. He tried to ignore that feeling for now but it was hard, especially when the man started to draw circles over his hipbones. Without actually wanting to Hux leaned into that soft touch and immediately cursed himself for it.

“Power is power,” Skkad said.

The man behind Hux leaned closer and suddenly outstretched his hand in front of himself. The other moved and squeezed Hux's thigh. The General shuddered and Skkad looked at the man with a funny expression on his face. “What the hell are you - ?” he suddenly froze. His hands were locked in the air and though he kept blinking, he couldn't move either of his limbs. Hux felt as the man behind him stepped back and removed his mask with a hiss. He didn't immediately come to stand in front of Hux and Hux didn't turn around to confirm his suspicions. He relaxed only once he felt a pair of lips pressed against the side of his neck, licking and biting the skin there. He rolled his shoulders to get rid of the tension and Ren hugged him from behind. He pressed Hux against his muscular chest and hummed under his breath.

“Don't,” Hux tried to push him away weakly. “I am sweaty – dirty.” His nose crunched when he took in the state of him. His usually pressed uniform was torn in places and his greatcoat was barely hanging on his shoulders, covered by a layer of dust and blood. Ren quietly shushed him and finally stepped in front of Hux so he could look into his husband's face. They've been married for two years now and no one except for Snoke and Ren's Knights was aware of that fact. Hux smiled a little when he noticed that Ren was wearing his ring and kissed Ren's palm when it managed to get close to his lips. Ren was frowning. He had that look in his eyes – the look of a hunter moments before the kill.

“Do you know who I am?” Ren cocked his head to the side and looked at Skkad. He allowed the smuggler to speak but not to move. Skkad's eyes widened and he gasped for air before he spoke and it seemed that he was struggling with breathing and swallowing down his saliva at the same time. He looked nothing like the confident man Hux saw just moments ago.

“You are Kylo Ren.”

Hux smiled briefly when he thought of that name. He felt as Ren tenderly brushed his cheek and the blood dripping from his nose. There were bruises covering his skin, scratches and small wounds scattered evenly across his cheeks. “Then you must understand how dangerous I am.” He paused only to kiss Hux's cheek and the General was so tired that he allowed Ren this. He wasn't a fan of showing affection in public and though Ren usually respected it, today he seemed to be eager to show Skkad just how big mistake he's made by capturing and daring to hurt Hux. It sent sparks running across Hux's body when he realized how deeply Ren cared about him. It was flattering really – the knowledge that the most powerful man in the galaxy is prepared to kill for you. Hux knew that if he wanted to, he could just point his finger and Ren would carry out the death sentence. “I can see into your mind. I can feel your terror. Yes, you are going to die. But don't worry. It won't happen today or tomorrow. I will not allow you to go that quickly.” He smirked.

Skkad started to sweat. Hux looked around the room. His eyes landed on the two figures observing them from the corner of the room. “Are those - ?”

Ren turned to him. “Errik and Laance,” he smiled. “I felt that something bad was about to happen. I wish I could have reached you sooner. They wanted to help me to find you and bring you home.” Hux couldn't tear his eyes away from the Knights. He's never met any of them before, he was just aware of their close connection to Ren. In the early days of their marriage, Hux felt jealous whenever Ren left him to go to his Knights. Later Ren explained to him that their bond was full of affection but that could not be compared to his love and devotion for Hux. It was enough to convince Hux to step down – Ren made sure to spend his entire night trying to convince Hux about the strength of his love – but Hux's never stopped wondering.

He was surprised that the Knights volunteered to find him. Ren told him that they weren't overly fond of Hux. They simply didn't understand how someone powerful like Ren could fall in love with someone as ordinary as General Hux. Perhaps it was one of the reasons why he's never felt any desire to meet them. “They are bound to protect you,” Ren whispered into his ear. “They'll die for you because I asked them to. I love you and they can feel that love and they've never known anything so powerful.” He kissed Hux's soiled hair and lovingly brushed the messy strands. Ren was an affectionate man though his affections were more often than not just momentary. Hux knew about his night trips to brothels before they got married and knew that Ren could be sweet with his whores only to leave them immediately after they were done. It took Ren almost three years to make Hux believe that his intentions were not purely manipulative and after that Ren proposed almost immediately. Hux didn't doubt for one moment that Ren loved him.

“I want to go to _the Finalizer,_ ” Hux said and closed his eyes. “I am done with this place.” Ren quietly laughed. The next time Hux opened his eyes, he saw as Skkad started to cry. His cheeks were wet and more and more tears was rolling down. He looked pathetic. He looked terrified and Hux wished to make him look like this forever. Ren brought Hux closer and one of his hands placed Hux's arms around his neck. “Come on, sweetheart,” he said and then hauled Hux up so he was being carried in Ren's embrace. Hux knew that Ren couldn't stop observing the bruises forming on Hux's pale skin. There was rage filling Ren's dark eyes and his lips were pressed into a thin line. He held Hux close and Hux hid his face in Ren's scowl.

“I don't appreciate people touching things that are mine,” Ren growled in Skkad's direction. “You'll pay for what you did.” With those words, he turned on his heel and carried Hux outside the room.

 

***

 

Hux fell asleep and woke up when their shuttle landed on _the Finalizer._ When he opened his eyes, he could see his husband leaning over him. Ren noticed he was awake and kissed the tip of Hux's nose. “Slowly,” he instructed when he helped Hux to sit. Hux could feel the pain spreading across his body. His chest was hurting from Skkad's rough punch and he could barely move his jaw without hissing from pain. Ren noticed it and he gently rubbed Hux's skin while trying to comfort him. When Hux had enough of it, he swatted Ren's hand away at which Ren reacted with a small smile. His features were relaxed and his hair was curling around his ears.

“How long?” Hux croaked.

“About an hour,” Ren informed him calmly. “I left Skkad alive. When you're feeling better it's up to you what you want to do with him.” He paused and then leaned closer and kissed Hux's lips. “I was worried about you.”

“You always worry about me.”

“It was a foolish thing to do, go there with just two Lieutenants to shield your back and no way of getting out of that place in case something went wrong. You have no idea how I felt when I found you in that room, all bloody and shaking. I thought I will kill Skkad right there and then but it would have been too merciful for my taste. Don't do something so stupid ever again.”

Hux, too tired to argue, nodded in agreement. Then he reached into the pocket of his jacket and took out cigarettes. Ren scowled when he saw what Hux was about to do and swiftly wrapped his fingers around Hux's wrist before the General managed to push the cigarette between his lips. He looked at Ren and was about to complain when Ren grabbed the cigarette and threw it away. “Are you mad?” he growled and stared at Hux in disbelief. “You've been punched into the chest. Your lungs could be damaged. And we've talked about this. It's not good for you to smoke with that condition of yours.”

Hux felt as his fingers started to shake. He was growing irritated. “I am going to die anyway,” he said sharply. “One cigarette won't make a change or will it?” But he already knew that the battle's been lost. Ren ignored Hux's complains and helped him to stand up. He tried to lift Hux up and carry him out but Hux pushed him away.

“Do you have to be this difficult?” Ren asked in frustration but left Hux to walk about of the shuttle. Captain Phasma was already waiting for him. She cocked her head to the side when she spotted Ren's bulking figure walking behind him and though Hux didn't see her expression, he knew that she was smirking.

“Phasma,” he greeted her in relief and took in a deep breath. He immediately relaxed after he set a foot on his beloved ship. Maybe it was because of the way he was raised but Hux felt comfortable only in the Stardestroyer hovering in the space. Planets were usually uncomfortable. Either was he too hot or too cold and he almost always returned sick with some kind of to him unknown disease. “This is Lord Ren,” he introduced Ren. “Supreme Leader's apprentice and my co-commander.” He didn't expect Ren to brush his back and wrap his hand around Hux's middle.

“I am also General's husband,” he added cheekily as if to get Hux back for not being able to carry him from the shuttle. Hux remained quiet but he knew that his cheeks flushed red. He wasn't embarrassed but he didn't know how to react to such a statement. Ren often claimed that his social skills were close to none.

Phasma was quick to recover from the initial shock. “Welcome aboard of _the Finalizer_ , sir,” she saluted and then glanced at flushed Hux. “Maybe you should be taken to the MedBay, sir.” Hux nodded allowed Ren to move him. He was aware that Ren had absolutely no idea where they were going and so he navigated them through the ship. “We could go back to my quarters,” he suggested. “You could fix me there and then remind me why I missed you so much while you were away.”

Ren smiled. “No,” he murmured. “I'd like to make sure that you're okay before we'd proceed with the welcoming process. There'll be time for that.” Hux huffed but decided not to argue further. “If you promise,” he murmured and Ren cocked his head to the side and kissed Hux's forehead. “Trust me,” he said convincingly. “I can't wait to have you out of this uniform." 

**Author's Note:**

> Lieutenant Mitaka took another sip of his drink and looked at Captain Phasma confused. “Kylo Ren,” he repeated slowly. “He is what again?"
> 
> Phasma sighed. She couldn't believe it at first too. She's known Hux ever since she's joined the First Order and she came to the conclusion that he simply wasn't interested in maintaining relationships. He was a lonely man – or at least it seemed so. He usually kept his distance from people and if he wasn't working, he was sleeping those few hours before his work began anew. It almost seemed that he had no life apart from remaking the galaxy and filling in the paperwork. She considered him a friend and was sure that he had no one expect her. She was wrong – so very wrong. It was almost shocking to see him walking side by side with Kylo Ren.
> 
> When the General returned from the mission, he didn't look good. His face was bruised and Phasma could tell he was tired. The man next to him seemed livelier. He was the exact opposite of Hux, muscular and dark. He was a bit taller than Hux and his face couldn't be called handsome but it was interesting enough. He had dangerous eyes, not quite as cold as the General's were but cold enough for Phasma to note down that she didn't want to make an enemy of this man. It was shocking when Kylo Ren remarked that he was Hux's husband. Phasma almost didn't believe but when she looked at Hux, he was blushing.
> 
> “General Hux is married,” she repeated to Mitaka slowly. It felt good to know something that her co-workers didn't.
> 
> “I thought he wasn't into relationships of any kind,” Mitaka mused. Just like Phasma, he couldn't believe it. When she mentioned it the first time, he almost drowned himself in his drink. It was hard to imagine Hux being passionate. He was normally such a tense guy – good at commanding but never with people. Mitaka admired him – he even liked him in a way you shouldn't like your boss. But it was just a fantasy and he was aware that Hux's affections didn't lie with him, or with anyone for that matter. And just like Phasma, he was wrong too.
> 
> “He blushed. And Ren wrapped his hands around him.”
> 
> Mitaka's eyes widened. “Are you sure it was General Hux?”
> 
> Phasma offered him more alcohol. “I am sure of it,” she said.


End file.
